


Tag (You’re It)

by NightSkyWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 500 words, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laser Tag, Male Crowley (Good Omens), One Shot, POV Crowley, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyWriter/pseuds/NightSkyWriter
Summary: It was Crowley's idea for him and Aziraphale to go play laser tag. Like all of his ideas, it doesn't go how he expects. (And that's not always a bad thing.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Tag (You’re It)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea sparked by @halleydoedog's tumblr post <3

The barely lit room created shadows that looked too much like people. Crowley walked through the maze, barely making a sound. He lifted his gun each time he rounded a corner, but most of the competition was already eliminated. According to the dim screen on his laser gun, there were only five people left. He knew Aziraphale was one of them.

A human wasn’t going to get a drop on her. They both had over 6000 years of experience in situations with much higher stakes than this. Even in those situations, Aziraphale hadn’t actually ever harmed anyone though. Crowley wasn’t sure if laser tag was her style, but since no one actually got hurt in the game maybe she’d enjoy it? She hadn’t seemed against the idea when he’d brought it up. Which, thinking about it now, was odd. She usually wanted to stay in the bookshop and read.

Another player was eliminated and Crowley grinned. The player had been on Aziraphale’s ‘blue’ team. Aziraphale only had one more teammate. The teams were even.

He turned another corner and this time he was in luck.

Aziraphale’s last teammate had his back to Crowley. Crowley was about to pull the trigger and eliminate him, when someone much shorter than Crowley slammed into him, forcing him into one of the corners.

“What the—Aziraphale?” Crowley said. He recognized her by her pale hair, but he couldn’t see her face.

“Really, dear, shooting another player in the back? That’s a bit low,” she whispered, not giving away their position.

“This is a no contact sport,” Crowley replied. She was still pressed against him and his voice definitely wasn’t higher than normal. If anyone implied so, he’d run over them with the Bentley.

Aziraphale leaned back slightly, so she could see him. Her eyes were lit up and, stealing a quick glance at her blue gun, she had more kills then him. Apparently, he had been right about her having no qualms about laser tag.

“Are you sure you should be fraternizing, Angel? We are on opposite sides—”

Crowley sentence was cut off as Aziraphale went up on her toes, and kissed him. 

Crowley’s brain stopped working. She hadn’t moved from leaning her entire body against him. 

_“My side doesn’t send rudely worded letters.”_ The words he’d spoken centuries ago popped into his head and he smiled into the kiss. He didn’t have his side and Aziraphale didn’t have her side. It was only _their_ side. 

“Oh, and Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, pulling away. Crowley went with her, leaning his forehead against hers. His mind was filled with a slight buzzing similar too when he drank a bit too much alcohol. “You’ve been played for a sucka.” 

Crowley’s eyes snapped open just as Aziraphale pulled the trigger. 

“Angel!” He said as his vest pulsed red and his gun powered down. She’d shot him. Crowley looked up again but Aziraphale had already disappeared into the maze again. He could still taste her on his lips. 

Bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first romantic fic I've ever written and I'm actually pretty happy with it??? If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment!! Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
